1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to crib dropside assemblies, and particularly to assemblies including dropsides movably mounted to corner posts by rail end fittings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Crib dropside assemblies are employed for allowing one of the sides of a crib to be raised or lowered. Access to an infant is thereby facilitated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,243, 4,951,330 and 5,072,464 disclose cribs having such assemblies.
Certain types of crib dropside assemblies include tracks mounted to the corner posts of a crib. The exposed portions of the tracks include relatively flat rails which run parallel to the corner posts. The upper cross rail of the dropside of such assemblies includes a pair of end fittings which slidably engage the tracks. The end fittings are made from plastic, and include a pair of opposing arms having inwardly extending portions. Each track is slidably engaged by these arms. FIG. 8 shows the prior art assembly described above, while FIG. 7 shows an end fitting of the type used in such an assembly.
While the prior art dropside assemblies function satisfactorily in raising and lowering the dropside, there are gaps between the end fittings and the corner posts of the crib in which clothing and/or bedding can become caught. This can create an inconvenience whether the dropside is being operated or not.